Orochi (OC) vs Scorpion
Wiz:the darkest beings in the universe collide together to fight! Boomstick:The other spirit of vengeance, scorpion! Wiz:versus the king and god of the underworld, Orochi Boomstick:He's wiz and i'm boomstick! Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Scorpion Wiz:Born to the Shirai Ryu Ninja clan, Hanzo Hasashi was among the best shinobi in the clan. He earned the name "Sasori" The Japanese word for scorpion,because of his incredible Ninja skills, and his life was blessed with kombat for the glory of his clan's Grand Master. However, when he received a mission from the vile necromancer Quan Chi to steal the sacred Map of Elements from the Order of Light's Shaolin Temple, Scorpion was brutally murdered in battle by the Lin Kuei warrior, Sub-Zero. Wiz':'''Consequently his family, and his clan, were slaughtered by Quan Chi as payment to the Lin Kuei. Scorpion's soul was sent to the Netherrealm, where he laid waste. He fought Sub-Zero again in the Prison of Souls during his damnation, but was defeated again, allowing the Lin Kuei warrior to escape. '''Boomstick:two years after being slain,scorpion returned to the earth realm, and participated in Shang Tsung's tournament. If he defeated Sub-Zero,he would avenge himself and from what Quan Chi told him,his clan, but if he was defeated again, is soul would be tossed into oblivion.' Wiz:However, it would not be until after Liu Kang's defeat of Goro that he would catch Sub-Zero unguarded and have his revenge, finally killing the Lin Kuei warrior. Immediately afterwards, he returned to the Nether realm. Boomstick:and this guy has a #### load of weapons! Wiz:Including,a kunai, A mugai ryu, which is a sword, a long sword, an axe, and two ninja swords. Boomstick:he also has a #### load of powers! including:Flame abilities,Immortality, and shooting ####ing spears out of his hands!! "Vengeance will be mine!" Orochi (Oc) Wiz:Born inside the deepest parts of hell, comes out... Boomstick:Other scorpion! Wiz:No, its Orochi... Wiz:even though he looks a bit like m. bison, Boomstick:Master Bison. He's our hero. Gonna take pollution down to zero. Wiz:ITS NOT M.BISON! Its orochi... Wiz:anyway, Orochi comes out of the lava of hell, where he was born. Boomstick:Born in lava?! You gotta be kidding me! Wiz:Anyway, He was a lonely child when he was in hell, no father nor mother. Boomstick:Sounds Familiar......... Wiz:His father killed himself and his mother died giving birth. Wiz:He as many powers, teleportation, shooting fireballs out of his chest, arms and legs, super strength and many more.. "I am death itself! I AM THE BANE OF GOD! I AM THE DESTROYER OF ALL!!" Wiz:alright, the combatants are set. its time to end this once an for all. Boomstick:its time for a death battle!!! ''' Death Battle! Scorpion and orochi teleport out of hell at the same time. Orochi:Who in the hell are you?! Scorpion:I am Scorpion! You shall die, mortal! FIGHT! Scorpion throws a spear at orochi and brings him over to himself. Scorpion:Get over here! Orochi:grabs his neck and blasts him into the sky with dark beams. Orochi grabs scorpion by the neck again and kicks him down to the ground. Scorpion slashes him twice with an axe, and uppercuts him into the sky. Orochi shoots 10 fireballs out of his chest and punches scorpion in the head. Orochi:IT'S TIME TO DIE, MORTAL! Orochi teleports behind scorpion and rips his chest open, sticks a fireball in it, and it explodes. Orochi:weak.... Results '''Boomstick:HOLY ####! that was overkill!! Wiz:even though scorpion did have many weapons and many powers, orochi was a lot stronger and he had even more abilities! Boomstick:I guess Scorpion had to die.. Wiz:the winner is Orochi Boomstick:Next time on death battle! It shows agent wesker, torturing chris and jill. Agent Zero comes down and releases them both. Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles